Why Potions?
by zzn-gr
Summary: Ever wondered how Snape got involved with all things Potions?


"But what should I tell to my father?"

"Why should you let Tobias know?"

"Well, you see, Sir, it's usually a family requirement to return home for Christmas."

"I'll have Luscious invite you over for the holidays."

"Likely. He can't stand the sight of me."

"Whatever happened to you two? You used to be such close friends."

"With all due respect Sir, that was a decade ago and only during summers at my grandpa's manor. It's not in a 7th-years' etiquette to affiliate with 4rd-years even when they share the same common room."

"Oh, nonsense. You share more than the same common room and you both know it. Maybe you're going through an adolescence phase. Anyhow the boy will do as his father says, whether he likes it or not, and I say we have you over for Christmas. Should the need emerge I'll send the invitation myself."

"That would be helpful Sir, thank you."

"Now, let's get back to our previous topic. He'll ask you about your expertise."

"That's easy. Dark Arts."

"Just bought your ticket to Grand Mockery Slide. He'll answer something in the lines of: _Dark and illegal always lured youth, myself not excluded. You wouldn't search me out if Dark Arts didn't impress you_. And that is the highly censored edited version. He likes to preach for endless hours."

"But that's what I'm good at. That's what I like."

"That's what we ALL like. Knowing a bunch of curses and having good reflexes doesn't mean you're an infallible duellist."

"I can still take you, you know."

"I won't argue with that. Your grandfather was the greatest duellist and he taught you well. You won't survive with this kind of arrogance though."

"I'm not arrogant, just self-conscious."

"And don't even think to try any of your little mind games on him. He'll see through your act in a second. From what I'm told he's a supreme Legiliment."

"But grandpa told me…"

"I don't mean any disrespect to Amadeus' memory, son. I'm just trying to protect you. The less you reveal about your powers, the greatest advance you'll have on a tricky situation. Imagine going against him for some reason and wanting to hide it. Wouldn't it prove to your advance being able to use occlumency without anyone being the wiser?"

"You're right as always, sir. My apologies."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now what about your expertise? I haven't told him much. Just that you're the promising heir of Amadeus Prince and that in itself should be enough of a reason to meet you."

"I still insist on Dark Arts. I can't think of anything that interests me more."

"Dark Arts is too general. Choose something like Dark Artifacts of Middle Egypt or Dark Medieval Boiling Curses. What's your best subject at school?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Hm, quite dangerous ground there. You'd be easily bested by a Parselmouth."

"He's a PARSELMOUTH?"

"I thought you knew. Everyone does. He's got a pet snake, always coiled around his neck, Nakamura or something… Anyhow, Rosier just got accepted and he's more than adept with animals. How about Tranfigurations?"

"If you toss aside the fact I still wonder why a match feels the sudden urge to become a pin, I'd say I manage."

"Charms?"

"I'm not becoming an interior designer neither for your sake nor for his. Stupid wand flicking."

"Divinations?"

"Ah, me? A natural seer. My tarot cards get fogged all the time and my crystal orb doesn't shuffle at all."

"Runes?"

"I love Madame Bethane's legs but that's all the love I hold for the subject."

"Arithmancy?"

"Never been taught the thing."

"I always forget how young you really are. What's your 2nd best subject at school?"

"Potions, but that hardly has to do with any expertise. More with lack of knowledge on Slughorn's part and good actor skills on mine."

"Potions is good. You could rarely find a skilled potion brewer."

"I wouldn't wonder with Slughorn teaching at Hogwards for so long."

"Υou'll have no competition at all. Most choose Charms or Transfigurations."

"But I hardly like the subject. The only reason I'm good at it is Slughorn's ineptitude."

"Well it just became your favourite. Get used to it."

"It's one think to read my mum's notes off the books, fool Slughorn and get straight E's but quite another…"

"Relax. You're just a 4th-year, not a fully-fledged alchemist. Learn a few tricks to pass through first inspection and you'll have all time in the world to properly study for it."

"But, Sir…?"

"Severus, it's been decided. Not a word."

"Here goes nothing. Potions it is then."

"Now, how about some slight duelling before I return you back to that ludicrous father of yours?"

"Duelling is always fine with me, Sir."

3


End file.
